Nicotine
by Otakkugirl
Summary: Kyle and Christophe just talking on the roof of their high school. Short One shot. Christophe/Kyle.


Nicotine

Kyle and Christophe just talking on the roof of their high school. Short One shot. Christophe/Kyle.

Real tiny thing I was thinking about lately so its real short and kind of dumb.

Sorry for the mistakes please let me know if you found them because I know they're there.

I was sitting on the roof of the school, enjoying my cigarette and some quiet peace away from people. I always liked to come here to cool off and to smoke peacefully. I wasn't quite the friendly type, I liked to be away from people in general. I watched the smoke as I breath out, calmly…. I closed my eyes, just as I did I heard the door to the roof open quietly,barely enough to be heard I pick one eye open to see my friend, Kyle, his arms in the air to keep him balance as he was walking slowly, tiptoeing his way to me. I smirked and close my eye again….He though I didnt heard him and he was trying to sneak up on me…. He should know by now that it is not possible. As I am the Mole. If he wasn't my closest friend I would of felt a little offended that he could think it was that easy to sneak on me.

When he was at an arm length away from me, getting air in his lung as he was about to scream to startle me, I rose my hand casually to wave at him " Bonjour, Kyle".

I opened my eyes meeting his Jade (1) colored eyes. I saw he's cute disappointed face as he dropped his arm nonchalantly against his thighs.

"How do you always know ?" He pouted.

I snickered " Now, don't inzult me. Don't you know 'ou I am ? I ask with my heavy french accent.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you are " Ze mole !" " he emphasized my nickname faking my french accent. He tossed his backpack on the floor and sat down by my side. " But you must have a technique, right ? It's not just in your blood ?"

"Vhy so curious ? You would like to learn ow I do eet ?" I took another puff from my cigarette.

He took a candy out of his pocket , slipped it in his mouth and looked at me " Well...Yeah, actually, it would be cool if you could maybe teach me how to do a thing or two ? "

I shifted closer to him, our face few inches apart from each other " You vant me to share my secrets wiz you ?"

Kyle swallowed loudly, he blushed but kept staring into my eyes " I-If you wanted to..."

I kept gazing into his beautiful eyes, they were so green and so big, I always let myself swallowed by those pretty orbs. I saw his expression change into confusion after staring at him for too long so I turned my head away.

" I guess I could teach you a zing or to, maybe later…. " we both smiled and I went back to smoking.

I breathed out the smoke and I could see Kyle staring every time I did so.

"What does it taste like ? " he asked me, cocking his head to the side.

I gestured at the cigarette and he nodded.

I looked at him, smile and took off the nicotine stick out of my mouth and slipped it between his lips. I smirked at his cheeks spread a red colors on them. Probably thinking as this being an indirect kiss.

He grab the cigarette and try to breath in but without success, he started coughing brutally.

He tried a second time, again without success as he would cough his brain out. I took the cigarette away from him and patted his back, rubbing it to try to help him.

"Dude !" he sputtered " I can't even get a real taste" He was still choking, his face was flush due to all the coughing.

"You want a reel taste " I asked ?

"Yeah, that why I asked, I was kind of wondering since you're always smocking…" He said finally catching his breath.

I put the cigarette back in my mouth to get a draft of it again, when I was done I grabbed onto kyle's face to seal our lips together, I could feel him gasp due to surprise, his eyes wide opened. But he let out a slight moan after a few seconds relaxing himself a bit. He grope my shirt for support as I pass my tongue into his mouth, tasting it, licking the whole inside of his cheeks before letting go with a slight groan.

I looked back in front of myself as if nothing happened while I heard Kyle trying to catch his breath, still in shocked.

"So, 'ow do you like eet ? " I asked, scared a bit that he might of not liked it but let nothing of my emotion appeared.

He's quiet so I turn my head back to him to find him staring at the floor, his cheeks on fire and a bit of a smile on his face. I smiled myself, happy of his expression.

"It wasnt that bad…." he finally let out " A bit bitter ….but not bad".

I smiled.

"Well….You didn't taste zhat bad at all either….You taste sweet".

(1) Yeay my name !


End file.
